Just Harry
by Altherae
Summary: Enjoyyyy


**Just Harry**

 **By : Amerin Hamada**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Rude Language, Other character's,ETC.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Perubahan**

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!" kata Draco.

"Keterlaluan!" kata Ron.

"Kurang ajar!" kata Harry.

"Beraninya mereka memisahkan kita setelah tiga tahun kita bersama-sama—"

"Dan rasanya kita tidak _terlalu_ nakal tahun kemarin. Banyak anak lain yang mendapat lebih banyak nilai pelanggaran."

"Kenakalan kita memang agak mencolok saja," Harry mengakui.

"Tapi kita berkelakuan _sangat_ baik selama tiga minggu terakhir," sergah Ron.

"Dan kalian lihat saja teman sekamarku!" rengek Draco.

"Dia sama parahnya dengan Dudley Dursley."

"Sungguh! Ayahnya seorang misionaris, dan dia dibesarkan di China. Namanya Justin-Finch Fletchley!"

"Dudley," ujar Ron dengan murung, "naik sembilan kilogram selama musim panas. Sekarang beratnya—"

"Tapi kalian lihat saja dulu teman sekamarku!" seru Harry dengan gusar. "Namanya Cormac McLaggen."

"Justin belajar setiap saat; dan menyuruhku untuk berjalan berjinjit agar dia bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Kalian dengar saja McLaggen bicara! Dia bilang ayahnya seorang pemodal besar, dan dia ingin tahu apa pekerjaan ayahku. Aku bilang padanya ayahku adalah seorang hakim pendobrak yang mengisi waktu dengan menjebloskan ke penjara. Dia bilang aku kurang ajar," Harry menyeringai konyol.

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Sembilan belas, dan dia sudah melamar gadis dua kali."

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana dia bisa memilih sekolah di Hogwarts?"

"Ayah dan Ibunya kawin lari saat mereka berumur sembilan belas, dan mereka takut mewarisi keteledoran itu. Jadi, mereka memilih sekolah gereja yang bagus dan ketat. Cormac tak tahu bagaimana ia akan membereskan ranjang tanpa pelayan. Dia suka membual dan tidak suka daging-kentang panggang. Aku masih harus mengajarinya bermain basket. Dia selalu naik kapal mewah White Star Line."

Harry menyerocos tak beraturan. Sobatnya yang lain menyimak dengan penuh simpati, dan menambahkan beberapa masalah mereka sendiri.

"Berat badan Dudley sembilan puluh lima kilogram, belum termasuk bajunya," kata Ron. "Dia membawa dua peti _penuh_ dengan permen. Dia sembunyikan semuanya di tiap sudut kamar. Suara terakhir yang kudengar pada malam hari—dan suara pertama di pagi hari—adalah Dudley menggigit cokelat. Dia tidak pernah bicara; dia hanya mengunyah. Rasanya seperti sekamar dengan seekor sapi. Dan aku punya sekumpulan tetangga manis! Benito Juan ada di kamar seberang, dan dia lebih berisik daripada sekawanan koboi. Di kamar sebelah ada si kecil Colin Creevey—kalian tahu kan yang selalu membuntuti kita bertiga."

"Kelihatannya dia lebih menyenangkan," kata Harry.

"Kalau saja dia bisa bicara, tapi dia hanya tahu sekitar lima puluh kata. Neville Longbottom sekamar dengannya, lesu dan murung seperti penyu, dan kamar Zacharias Smith ada di ujung koridor. Kalian tahu kan Zacharias Smith itu idiot _kelas berat_."

"Mengerikan!" mereka sepakat.

"Ini semua salah Snivellus," ujar Ron. "Dumbledore itu tak akan pernah memisahkan kita kalau dia tidak ikut campur."

"Dan dia guruku!" ratap Harry. "Guru kalian berdua'kan Lupin dan Lockhart. Mereka baik, ramah, dan gampang ditipu, sedangkan para pemuda di Sayap Timur bersin saja tidak boleh kecuali Snivellus—"

"Ssst!" Ron memperingatkan. "Dia datang."

Guru bahasa Latin itu melintas di depan ambang pintu dan berhenti. Ron melepaskan diri dari tumpukan baju, dan bantalan sofa yang berantakan di atas kasur. Ia berdiri dengan sopan. Harry menggelosor dari pijakan kaki besi putih, dan Draco beranjak turun dari atas peti.

"Pria terhormat tidak pantas bertengger di atas perabot."

"Baik, Master Snape," gumam mereka serempak, sambil menatap dengan tiga pasang mata yang terbuka lebar. Lewat pengalaman menertawakan orang lain, mereka tahu bahwa dia juga sangat benci dengan senyuman pasrah.

Kedua mata Snape menyapu ruangan itu dengan teliti. Harry masih memakai pakaian santai.

"Pakai seragammu, Harry, dan bereskan barangmu. Semua peti itu harus turun besok pagi."

"Baik, Master Snape."

"Draco dan Ronald, kenapa kalian berdua tidak keluar dengan anak-anak lain untuk menikmati cuaca musim gugur yang cerah ini?"

"Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu Harry, dan karena kami sekarang terpisah—" lanjut Ron, dengan mulut menekuk sedih.

"Aku yakin perubahan ini akan bermanfaat untuk pelajaran kalian. Kau, Harry, dan Draco akan meneruskan kuliah, dan harus menyadari pentingnya persiapan. Pondasi yang kalian bangun di sini sungguh-sungguh akan menentukan keberhasilan kalian selama empat tahun mendatang—mungkin bisa dikatakan, sepanjang hidup kalian. Harry lemah dalam matematika dan Draco lemah dalam bahasa Latin. Ronald masih _bisa_ memperbaiki bahasa Perancisnya. Mari kita lihat apa yang kalian lakukan jika kalian benar-benar berusaha."

Ia mengangguk singkat kepada mereka satu persatu dan menarik diri.

"Kami senang bekerja dan kami menyayangi pengajar," tiru Harry dengan nada mengejek, sambil mengorek-ngorek keluar sehelai celana abu-abu dan kemeja biru laut dengan tulisan emas "H". Di lengan bajunya.

Sementara ia memakai baju, Draco dan Ron mulai memindahkan isi petinya ke dalam laci pakaian tanpa merapikan susunan barangnya—tetapi tumpukan paling atas dilipat dengan hati-hati. Beruntung guru muda yang bertugas memeriksa delapan puluh empat lemari Sabtu pagi sudah terlalu lelah dan bosan untuk bersikap curiga. Ia tak memeriksa di bawah tumpukan.

"Snivellus tak perlu cerewet begitu soal nilaiku," kata Draco sambil cemberut di atas setumpuk baju. "Aku lulus semua pelajaran kecuali bahasa Latin."

"Hati-hati, Drake! Kau menginjak kemeja pestaku yang baru," teriak Harry, saat tangannya mulai mengancingkan kancing kemejanya.

Draco segera melompat dari seonggok sutra hitam, dan meneruskan keluhannya.

"Kalau mereka mengira penulisan prosaku akan membaik jika aku satu kamar dengan Justin yang sok alim itu—"

"Aku benar-benar _tidak bisa_ belajar sebelum mereka mengeluarkan Dudley Dursley dari kamarku," Ron menyela. "Dia seperti sebongkah adonan lengket."

"Kalian harus berkenalan dengan Cormac McLaggen!" Harry terduduk di lantai di tengah kekacauan itu, dan menatap kedua sobatnya dengan mata lebar memelas. "Dia membeli lima setelan resmi bermerk. Dan dia memakai _manset_ —ya ampun! Tapi itu belum apa-apa." Ia merendahkan suaranya untuk membisikan rahasia. "Dia menyimpan sejenis novel di dalam laci. Dan dia bilang itu buku cerita anak-anak, tapi diam-diam aku melihat isi buku itu ternyata isinya cerita dewasa yang menjijikan."

"Tidak mungkin!" Ron dan Draco kaget.

Harry mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Mengerikan, ya?"

"Sangat!" Ron bergidik.

"Ayo, kita protes!" seru Draco. "Kita _paksa_ Dumbledore untuk mengembalikan kamar lama kita di Lorong Firdaus."

"Bagaimana caranya? Tanya Harry, dua kerutan sejajar di dahinya.

"Bilang saja kalau dia tidak mau, kita akan pergi."

"Yang benar saja!" Harry mendelikkan mata. "Dia akan memanggil dan menyuruh Hagrid untuk menyiapkan kereta dan mengantar kita ke stasiun untuk mengejar kereta pukul 6.30. Kalian seharusnya tahu bahwa kita tak bisa menggertak Dumbledore."

"Tak ada gunanya mengancam," Ron setuju. "Kita harus menggugah rasa eh—eh—"

"Belas kasihnya," sambung Harry.

Ron mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri. "Ayo, Harry, kau pandai bicara. Kita akan turun sekarang selagi semangat kita menyala—Tangan kalian sudah bersih?"

Ketiganya menghampiri pintu kamar kerja pribadi Albus Dumbledore dengan gagah,

"Aku akan menggunakan diplomasi,' bisik Harry sambil memutar gagang pintu menjawab panggilan dari dalam. "Kalian berdua mengangguk saja, ya."

Harry memang mengerahkan segenap diplomasi yang ia kuasai. Setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentang persahabatan yang sudah lama, dan kesedihan mereka karena terpisah, ia beralih dengan hati-hati membahas perkara teman-sekamar baru mereka.

"Mereka anak-anak yang sangat baik," ia menutup dengan sopan, "hanya saja, Master, mereka tidak cocok dengan kami; dan kami sulit berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran tanpa teman sekamar yang tepat."

Tatapan serius dari mata Harry seolah-olah berkata pelajaran menentukan hidup-matinya. Seulas senyum melintas di wajah sang Kepala Sekolah langsung menegas kembali.

"Tahun ini kami harus betul-betul belajar," tambah Harry. "Aku, Ron, dan Draco akan meneruskan kuliah, dan kami menyadari pentinganya persiapan. Pondasi yang kami bangun di sini dengan sungguh-sungguh akan menentukan keberhasilan kami selama empat tahun mendatang—mungkin bisa dikatakan, sepanjang kehidupan kami."

Ron memperingatkan dengan menyentak sikunya. Itu terlalu jelas mencontek perkataan Snape.

"Dan lagipula," Harry buru-buru menambahkan, "Semua barangku biru, dan Cormac memasang gorden hijau dan bantalan sofa merah."

"Itu memang aneh," Dumbledore mengakui.

"Kami sudah betah tinggal di Lorong Fir—maksudku, Sayap Barat—dan kami akan—eh—rindu melihat matahari terbit."

Dumbledore membisu bingung sejenak, sementara ia berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kacamatanya. Ketiga pemuda itu mengamati wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Mereka tak sanggup membaca ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Pengaturan ini boleh dikatakan bersifat sementara," ia melanjutkan dengan nada datar. "Mungkin aku perlu melakukan beberapa perubahan dan mungkin juga tidak. Tahun ini kami menerima lebih banyak anak baru. Rasanya lebih bijaksana untuk membaurkan mereka dengan para anak yang lebih tua daripada mengumpulkan mereka. Kalian bertiga sudah cukup lama bersama kami. Kalian memahami tradisi sekolah. Oleh karena itu—" Dumbledore tersenyum agak jenaka—"aku mengutus kalian sebagai misionaris di antara para pendatang baru. Aku harap kalian bisa menebar pengaruh."

Harry menegakkan tubuhnya dan terbelalak.

"Pengaruh?"

"Teman sekamarmu yang baru," lanjut Dumbledore dengan tenang, "terlalu dewasa untuk usianya. Dia tinggal di hotel mewah dan hidup dalam kondisi yang mau tidak mau sedikit mempengaruhi dirinya. Coba kau pancing Cormac agar tertarik dengan permainan lelaki."

"Ronald, kau sekamar dengan Dudley Dursley. Kau sudah tahu dia anak tunggal dan aku khawatir agak dimanja. Aku akan senang jika kau bisa menggugah dia untuk lebih peduli dengan sisi spiritual kehidupan, dan tidak terlalu asyik dengan benda-benda materi."

"Aku—aku akan mencoba," Ron tergagap dan linglung mendapati dirinya sekonyong-konyong terpilih untuk berperan luar biasa sebagai reformis moral.

"Dan kau didampingi pemuda kecil, Colin Creevey. Ronald, aku akan merasa senang jika kau bisa ikut mengawasi kegiatan belajarnya. Dia bisa membantumu untuk menguasai bahasa Perancis beserta idiomnya—dan kau bisa berbuat sama untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bahasa Latinnya."

"Draco, kau sekamar dengan—"ia mematut-matut kacamatanya dan mengamati satu daftar panjang. "Ah, iya, Justin-Finch Fletchley, anak yang sangat luar biasa. Kalian akan menemukan banyak kesamaan minat. Putra perwira angkatan laut pasti punya banyak kesamaan dengan putra seorang misionaris. Justin berusaha keras untuk menjadi murid yang tekun—hampir terlalu tekun, jika mungkin seperti itu. Dia belum pernah punya sahabat laki-laki. Dia tidak mengerti soal hubungan timbal-balik dalam kehidupan sekolah. Dia bisa mengajarimu, Draco, supaya lebih tekun, dan kau bisa mengajarinya supaya lebih, apa istilahnya, luwes?"

"Baik, Master," gumam Draco.

"Kalau begitu," Dumbledore mengakhiri, "aku mengutus kalian untuk menggantikan aku, sebagai reformis moral. Aku ingin para anak yang lebih tua memberi contoh kepada para pendatang baru. Aku harap pemimpin sejati di sekolah ini dapat membentuk Pendapat Bersama yang sehat dan kokoh. Kalian bertiga menebar pengaruh cukup besar. Kita lihat saja apa yang bisa kalian lakukan sesuai petunjuk yang telah kuberikan—dan hal lain yang yang mungkin kalian hadapi saat bergaul dengan teman-teman kalian. Aku sudah mengawasi kalian dengan cermat selama tiga tahun, dan aku sangat percaya kalian punya dasar perilaku yang baik."

Ia membubarkan mereka dengan anggukan dan ketiganya berkumpul lagi di lorong. Mereka salming menatap sejenak tanpa berkata-kata.

"Reformis moral!" Ron terperangah.

"Aku bisa membaca maksud Dumbledore," kata Harry, "Dia pikir dia sudah menemukan metode baru untuk mengatur kita."

"Tapi aku tak bisa membaca ada peluang bagi kita untuk kembali ke Lorong Firdaus," keluh Draco.

Tiba-tiba mata Harry berbinar. Ia mencengkram siku tangan mereka dan mendesak mereka ke dalam ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Kita akan melakukannya!"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Ron.

"Turun tangan dan mengubah sekolah. Kita hanya perlu berusaha—terus-menerus—kalian akan mengerti! Kita akan kembali ke Lorong Firdaus dalam dua pekan mendatang."

"Hm," kata Draco sambil berpikir. "Aku rasa mungkin saja."

"Kita akan memulai dengan Dudley," ujar Ron, pikirannya melompat dengan semangat ke perincian, "dan menurunkan berat badannya sembilan kilogram. Itulah yang dimaksud Dumbledore sewaktu dia mengatakan ingin Dudley tidak terlalu asyik dengan materi."

"Kita akan membuat dia kurus dalam sekejap," angguk Harry dengan semangat. "Dan kita akan membuat Cormac McLaggen liar seperti anak kecil."

"Dan Justin," ujar Draco, "kita akan mengajari dia untuk bersantai dan melupakan pelajaran."

"Tapi kita tidak perlu membatasi diri pada mereka bertiga," kata Ron. "Dumbledore ingin pengaruh kita dirasakan seisi sekolah."

"Oh, ya!" Harry sepakat dan semakin bersemangat menyebut nama-nama dari daftar murid. "Benito Juan terlalu banyak berbahasa prokem. Kita akan mengajari dia tata krama. Theodore Nott tidak suka belajar. Kita akan _menjejali_ dia dengan pelajaran matematika dan bahasa Latin. Neville Longbottom itu gampang dipengaruhi, Piers Polkiss adalah tukang bohong cilik yang menyebalkan, Gregory Goyle itu tolol seperti angsa, dan Zacharias Smith adalah tukang mengadu—"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua orang punya masalah ya," ujar Ron.

"Kecuali kita," sergah Draco.

"Y-ya," Harry mengiyakan sambil merenung serius, "Aku tak menemukan satu pun masalah—pantas saja mereka meunjuk kita untuk memimpin perubahan!"

Ron melesat berdiri dengan tenaga penuh.

"Ayo! Kita akan bergabung denan teman-teman sepermainan kita dan memulai pekerjaan baik—Salut untuk Pasukan Perubahan yang hebat!"

Mereka menghambur keluar jendela yang terbuka, tanpa mengindahkan pelajaran tata krama setiap Kamis petang. Kerumunan remaja pria memakai kemeja biru berkumpul dalam kelompok-kelompok di sekitar lapangan bermain. Ketiganya berhenti untuk memantau keadaan.

"Itu Dudley, masih mengunyah." Ron mengangguk ke arah bangku santai di bawah pohon dekat lapangan tenis.

"Ayo, kita buat pertunjukkan sirkus," Harry mengusulkan. "Kita akan menyuruh Dudley dan Cormac McLaggen bermain tenis. Sekali merengkuh dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui—Dudley menjadi kurus dan Cormac menjadi liar."

Olahraga adalah kebiasaan khas di Hogwarts. Guru olahraga peduli dengan kebugaran para siswa. Mereka bertiga turun ke gudang bawah tanah, dan mengambil peralatan tenis. Harry memimpin kampanye itu dan memberi aba-aba.

"Ron, kau ajak Justin berjalan-jalan dan buat dia terkejut sebanyak-banyaknya; kita harus membuat dia lebih ceroboh. Dan Drake, kau ambil alih McLaggen. Jangan biarkan dia berlagak sedikit pun seperti orang dewasa. Jika dia mengatakan padamu dia pernah melamar gadis dua kali, katakan padanya kau sudah melamar berkali-kali sampai tak terhitung lagi. Buat dia merasa terhina setiap saat. Aku akan menjadi pelatih gajah dan menyuruh Dudley berlari; aku akan membuat dia selincah anak rusa."

Mereka berpisah untuk menjalankan beberapa misi mereka. Kedamaian Hogwarts telah berakhir. Sekolah itu berada di ambang perubahan.

0o0o0

Pada Jumat malam dua minggu kemudian, sebuah rapat tak resmi staf pengajar berlangsung di kamar kerja Dumbledore. Bel 'matikan-lampu' sudah berbunyi lima menit sebelumnya. Tiga guru dongkol yang bebas-tugas selama sembilan jam sementara anak-anak didik mereka tertidur, tengah membahas persoalan mereka dengan sang kepala.

"Sebetulnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Dumbledore dengan nada tenang bak seorang hakim, sementara ia sia-sia berusaha banjir protes.

"Sulit untuk menunjukkan fakta-fakta secara tepat," ujar Lockhart dengan suara gemetar. "Sejauh yang aku ketahui, mereka tidak melanggar apa-apa. Tapi mereka—eh—membuat suasana—"

"Setiap anak di koridorku." Kata Snape, dengan bibir hampir terkatup, "menemui aku secara terpisah, dan memohon untuk mengembalikan Harry ke Sayap Barat bersama Ronald dan Draco."

"Harry! Ya Tuhan!" Dumbledore mendelikkan mata penuh harap ke langit. "Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu! Dia memang anak kecil yang nakal."

"Kau ingat," ujar Dumbledore pada Snape, "sewaktu kau mengusulkan untuk memisahkan mereka, aku bilang itu adalah eksperimen yang sangat meragukan. Bersatu mereka saling menguras semangat satu sama lain; bercerai—"

"Mereka menguras semangat seisi sekolah!" Jerit Lockhart. "Tentu saja mereka tak bermaksud begitu, tapi penempatan mereka yang patut disayangkan—"

"Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan?" desak Dumbledore.

Lockhart ragu-ragu sejenak, berusaha keras memilah contoh dari serentetan peristiwa yang melintas di benaknya.

"Aku memergoki Draco sengaja mengacak-acak isi laci pakaian Justin dengan tongkat hoki. Dan waktu aku bertanya dia sedang apa, dirinya menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun bahwa dia sedang berusaha mengajari Justin agar lebih teledor; bahwa Dumbledore menyuruhnya untuk berbuat begitu."

"Hm," Dumbledore berpikir, "sebetulnya suruhanku tidak persis begitu, tapi tak apa-apa."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar sangat menggangguku." Ujar Lockhart sungkan, "yaitu satu perkara yang bisa dikatakan pelecehan agama. Cara berpikir Justin sangat religius, tapi sayangnya, dia punya kebiasaan berdoa keras-keras. Suatu malam, setelah melewati satu hari ganjil yang melelahkan, dia berdoa agar Draco diampuni atas sikapnya yang menjengkelkan. Sementara Draco berlutut di samping ranjangnya, dan berdoa agar Justin tidak lagi merasa paling benar dan keras kepala, dan lebih siap bergabung dalam persaudaran pria dengan sikap murah hati dan semangat keterbukaan. Mereka terus saling menyahut."

"Keterlaluan!" seru Snape.

"Dan si kecil Colin Creevey... Aku mendengar dia mengulang-ulang satu ungkapan yang rasanya tidak pantas diucapkan pria terhormat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Slughorn, dengan sedikit tak sabar.

"Ah, _Damn_!"

Wajah Lupin bersemu merah padam. Ia bahkan merasa canggung harus mengulang ungkapan yang begitu meragukan.

Bibir Dumbledore mengejang. Para asistennya menyesali fakta bahwa selera humornya sering kali mengalahkan rasa keadilannya. Seorang lelaki kecil yang sangat nakal, jika ia berhasil melucu, bolah berharap untuk berhasil lolos; sementara seorang lelaki kecil yang sama-sama nakal dan tidak lucu, menanggung hukuman penuh atas kesalahannya. Namun, Slughorn beruntung karena titik rawan pertahanannya ini belum diketahui secara luas di sekolah.

"McLaggen mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang jika masih harus sekamar dengan Harry Potter. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi—"

"Aku tahu!" tukas Monsieur Delacour. "Seisi sekolah tertawa. Menyangkut perkara sehelai rambut _tampal_."

"Rambut apa?" Dumbledore memiringkan kepalanya. Bahasa Inggris Monsieur sering kali sulit ditangkap. Ia berbicara campur aduk dengan bahasa ayahnya.

"Rambut tampal—sedikit rambut—untuk membuat sasak. Minggu lalu mereka mengadakan pertunjukkan tablo, Harry meminjam dan mencelupnya dengan warna biru untuk membuat janggut Bluebeard. Tapi karena warna aslinya kuning, tampal itu menjadi hijau, dan warnanya tidak bisa dihapus. Tampal itu rusak—benar-benar rusak—dan Harry menyesal. Dia meminta maaf. Dia mengira warna itu bisa dihapus, tapi karena tidak mau hilang, dia mengusulkan pada Cormac agar mewarnai rambutnya sendiri agar cocok dengan rambut tampal itu. Cormac naik pitam dan mengumpat-umpat. Lalu Harry berpura-pura menangis, dan dia meletakkan rambut hijau itu di atas ranjang Cormac dengan selingkar rangkaian bunga. Dia menggantung kaus kaki di pintu sebagai tanda berkabung, dan mengundang semua siswa untuk datang ke pemakaman. Semua orang menertawakan Cormac."

"Lebih baik begitu," ujar Dumbledore dengan nada datar. "Aku tidak mendukung pemakaian wig."

"Prinsipnya memang begitu," kata Snape.

"Dan Dudley Dursley yang malang itu," Monsieur melanjutkan kisahnya, "dia tenggelam dalam tangisan. Ketiganya bersikeras dia harus menurunkan berat badan, dan dia tak mau bertubuh langsing."

"Mereka semua merampas makanan berlemak," Lupin membenarkan, "sebelum dia datang ke meja makan. Mereka tidak memberinya jatah pencuci mulut, dan melarang dia menambahkan gula dam bubur havermutnya. Mereka terus menyuruh dia berolahraga setiap saat, dan jika dia mengadu kepadaku, mereka menghukumnya."

"Kupikir," Slughorn berbicara dengan sedikit sarkasme, "Dudley sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri"

"Lawannya tiga orang," Snape mengingatkan.

"Aku memanggil Harry ke ruanganku," kata Lupin, "dan menurut penjelasan. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahawa Dumbledore menganggap Dudley terlalu gemuk, dan menyuruh mereka untuk menurunkan berat badannya sembilan kilogram! Harry bilang bahwa itu tidak mudah karena mereka sendiri juga ingin langsing. Namun, mereka sadar harus memanfaatkan pengaruh sebagai senior di sekolah. Aku sungguh mengira dia tulus. Dia bicara sangat sopan tentang tanggung jawab moral, dan pentingnya para pemuda yang lebih tua memberi contoh."

"Sikapnya yang lancang itu," kata Snape,"sangat menjengkelkan."

"Seperti itulah Harry!" Dumbledore tergelak. "Kuakui mereka bertiga menghibur. Kenakalan yang bagus, sehat, dan kuharap lebih banyak lagi yang seperti itu. Mereka tidak menyogok para pelayan untuk mengeposkan surat, atau menyelundupkan permen, atau menggoda gadis desa. Setidaknya mereka bisa dipercaya."

"Dipercaya!" sergah Snape.

"Untuk melanggar setiap aturan kecil tanpa rasa bersalah," angguk Slughorn,"tapi tak pernah sekali pun berbuat memalukan. Mereka baik hati dan semua orang menyayangi mereka—"

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar mengejutkan di pintu, dan sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab, pintu itu terbuka lebar dan Justin Finch-Fletchley muncul di ambang pintu. Ia menggenggam kain kimono Jepang yang gelap dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk berisyarat. Kimono itu bertaburan dengan naga penyembur-api sebesar kucing. Wajah Justin yang merah padam dan rambutnya yang berantakan terasa melengkapi skema dekorasi tersebut. Kamar kerja pribadi Dumbledore adalah tempat keramat, dipesan untuk wawancara resmi, dan tak pernah dimasuki oleh murid berpenampilan runyam seperti itu.

"Justin!" seru Lupin."Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin teman sekamar baru! Aku tak tahan lagi dengan Draco. Dia berpesta ulang tahun di kamarku—"

"Pesta ulang tahun?" Dumbledore menoleh penuh tanya pada Lupin.

Ia mengangguk tak senang.

"Kemarin Draco berulang tahun, dan ia dikirimi sebuah kotak oleh ibunya. Karena ini Jumat malam, aku mengizinkannya—"

"Tentu saja." Kata Kepala Sekolah menoleh lagi kepada sosok tragis di tengah ruangan itu."Draco dan kau sama-sama berhak atas kamar itu—"

Justin pun menyemburkan lautan kata. Keempat orang itu condong kedepan berusaha keras menangkap sedikit makna dari semburan kata itu.

"Mereka memakai ranjangku untuk meja karena letaknya tidak menempel di dinding. Lalu Harry menumpahkan sepanci cokelat panas di sana. Dia bilang itu kecelakaan—tapi dia sengaja melakukannya—aku tahu itu! Dan karena aku keberatan, Draco mengatakan tidak sopan menegur tamu yang menumpahkan sesuatu. Lalu ia menumpahkan segelas puding anggur di atas bantalku, agar Harry merasa nyaman. Dia bilang tuan rumah yang sopan harus seperti itu; mereka mempelajarinya tahun kemarin di kelas tata krama. Cokelat itu langsung merembes, dan Ron Weasley bilang aku beruntung berbadan kurus. Jadi, aku bisa tidur meliukkan badan tanpa menimpa tumpahan itu. Seandainya itu terjadi pada Dudley Dursley, ia akan terpaksa tidur di atas kubangan itu karena badannya besar sekali dan memenuhi kasur. Lalu Draco mengatakan seharusnya aku bersyukur besok Sabtu kami mendapat seprai baru; karena bisa saja aku tidur di atas kubangan cokelat itu seminggu penuh. Kemudian bel 'matikan-lampu' berbunyi, dan mereka meninggalkan aku untuk bersih-bersih. Pelayan sudah tidur, aku tak bisa mendapat seprai bersih, dan aku _tak mau_ tidur seperti itu! Aku tak biasa tidur di atas seprai penuh cokelat. Aku tak suka Draco dan aku _benci_ mereka bertiga."

Justin ngos-ngosan karena meluapkan jutaan katanya tadi. Tanpa berkomentar, Dumbledore berdiri dan membunyikan bel.

"Adam," ia berkata pada pelayan yang muncul di pintu,"tolong ambilkan seprai baru untuk tuan Justin dan bereskan ranjangnya. Aku rasa cukup ya, Justin. Cepat tidur dan jangan ribut. Kau tak boleh menganggu teman-temanmu. Besok kita bicarakan lagi soal bertukar teman sekamar."

Adam dan naga-naga yang mengamuk itu pun menarik diri.

Hening sejenak, sementara Lupin dan Monsieur saling melirik putus asa, dan Snape merapikan setelannya.

"Kalian lihat!" ia berkata dengan perasaan menang, "saat mereka menghukum si malang—"

"Sepanjang pengalamanku di sekolah," ujar Dumbledore dengan bijak, "seorang anak akan dihukum akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Cara mereka kasar, tapi langsung ke sasaran. Justin adalah anak laki-laki yang congkak dan putus asa—"

"Tapi setidaknya anda jangan membiarkan dia menderita—"

"Oh, tidak, aku akan berbuat semampuku agar semua damai. Besok pagi, Justin boleh pindah ke kamar Dudley Dursley. Harry, Ron, dan Draco bisa kembali ke kamar lama mereka di Sayap Barat. Horace, kau harus terbiasa—"

"Aku tidak keberatan mereka berkumpul. Mereka hanya—apa istilahnya?—heboh. Justru sulit jika mereka terpisah."

"Maksud Anda," Snape terbelalak."Anda akan memberi imbalan atas kenakalan mereka? Justru itu yang mereka harapkan."

"Perlu kau ketahui." Dumbledore tersenyum, "mereka sudah bekerja keras. Dan ketekunan adalah pangkal keberhasilan."

0o0o0

Keesokan paginya, Harry, Ron, dan Draco berlari dengan bersemangat menyusuri "Lorong Firdaus" sambil membawa koper mereka, sementara seisi sekolah yang lega mendukung kepindahan itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **a\n : Ketemu lagi dengan Amerin! Maaf fic-nya panjang banget, soalnya kalo di bagi jadinya aneh. Gimana dengan mereka bertiga? Terlalu OOC ya? Harry nya jadi pemberontak gitu, sekali lagi beribu-ribu maaaaffff...Untuk beberapa minggu ini, Amerin ngga bisa nge-publish dulu. Soalnya tanggal 3 Juni nanti, Amerin-nya UKK. Doain ya semoga aku bisa ngerjain soalnya dengan lancar dan nilainya memuaskan terus naik ke kelas 8. So RnR here ya...See You Next time!**


End file.
